Shattered Hope
by Snow princess 3
Summary: Some swearing. T.k is devistated when he hears about Kari and Davis. Part 2 comign soon! ( This is not a daikari! They arent even going out oh just read the story!) R


********

****Authors note: This is a Takari fic. Davis Bashing major. There is Mimato.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon so don't sue me! 

Kari moaned softly as the sound of her alarm woke her up for her first day back to school. Summer vacation had been a nightmare. Davis had come over everyday to "hang out". But Kari's perception of hanging out was to watch a movie and play soccer or basketball. Neither of which she was good at.Davis's perception of hanging out was trying to put the moves on her and asking her out at least 15 times. She had turned him down every single time. T.k had spent the summer in America with His brother Matt and his Girlfriend Mimi. Kari had longed for him all summer. She jumped out of bed and headed to her closet. She picked out a pink tang top with a silver butterfly on it and casual blue jean shorts.She went into the kitchen and fixed her breakfast. Then she finished getting ready for school. By the time she was ready her brother Tai was shuffling himself to the refrigerator to get some breakfast.He looked up at Kari and his eyes widened. 

"Kari, what are you wearing?" Tai asked eyes still getting wider 

" Clothes Tai. I am wearing clothes." She answered his question backing towards the door.

" Kari…." He warned. She knew what was coming next.

" No Tai I am not going to change. I look fine! Don't worry!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Tai was going to chase her but he had just woken up and it was then he realized he had to get ready for school. 

" Oh crap! School starts today!" He hollered running into his room to change.

Kari was almost to school when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Expecting Davis she rolled her eyes and kept walking. The tap came again and she spun around ready to yell at him. When she turned she saw a set of beautiful sparkling blue eyes. 

" T.k!" She screeched and she jumped up to hug him.

" Hey Kari! Are you happy to see me?" He flashed her a warm smile 

" You bet I am! Did you have fun in America? Where did you go? I got your letters too!" She sputtered in a matter of seconds.

" Whoa.. slow down Kari. I am not as quick as you." He laughed

" What are you talking about? You are twice as quick as me."

" I was talking about talking. I can't talk half as fast as you do!"

" Oh." She turned red at his comment

" Well, we better get to class! Who is your home room teacher?" Kari asked as they walked to school arm in arm.

Kari didn't think anything could go wrong t that moment but it just so happens that Davis (dun dun) saw and heard the entire conversation.

In class Kari sat next to T.k as usual. Davis sat across the room sulking. He wanted to sit next to Kari more than anything, but stupid T.w messed it up.There they were next to each other laughing and talking. They were always together! It made Davis sick just thinking about it. He had to think of something to break them apart. He just didn't know what yet. 

When school had ended T.k offered to walk Kari home. She accepted not only because he was her best friend but because she trusted him.While they walked home they talked about how their summer vacations went. Kari told him how Davis put the moves on her and he told Kari how he threw up on Matt after going to Disney land.

When they reached Kari's house, she invited T.k in. They went in and had a glass of water.Tai wasn't home and neither were Kari's parents. It was just them.Kari decided they would watch a movie.They watched Final Destination. The movie freaked Kari out a little bit. When the movie was over Kari and T.k talked about stuff. When T.k had to leave, Kari kissed him goodbye. T.k blushed and left. On the way home he touched the spot on his cheek where Kari's kiss still remained.He knew how much he liked her and he decided he would tell her that he loved her.

Sure if she said no, he could live without her, but he sure as hell didn't want to.

Kari had no longer sat down to relax when the doorbell rang. She thought in could be T.k, but she was wrong. Davis stood on the other side of the door looking at the sky waiting for her to answer the door. He knocked again. She answered the door in a happy mood. 

" Hi Davis!" she said in a cheerful voice.

" Um. Hi Kari. How are you?" He managed to stutter

" I'm good how are you?"

" Good. I was wondering.." Kari thought he was going to ask her out again and grimaced " If you would like to go to the Fall Ball with me?"

" Oh Davis I don't know. May I think it over?"

" Oh yeah sure. Go ahead. Just tell me what your answer is okay?"

" Okay Davis. Bye bye" She shut the door and sunk to the floor. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she wanted to go with T.k

T.k was at home wondering how he could tell Kari. Then the idea struck him. The fall ball!!

The next day Kari was distant at school. When T.k went to say hello all she did was mutter a little hi. Sure T.k asked what was wrong a dozen of times but she never answered him,so he finally just gave up. In History T.k didn't sit by Kari. Instead he sat by one of his basketball friends named Nick.

" Yo T.k you heard the gossip?" Nick asked him

" No what is it?"

" Yo man Davis asked Kari to the Fall Ball."

"What!" He suddenly noticed he yelled this a little bit to loud when the teacher glared at him with eyes of death.

Kari looked at him with a weird "what is your problem" face

He just looked away saddend that she never told him.

_I thought we were best friends and we told each other these things… _T.k pondered to himself as the teacher began again with his stupid lecture about equalateral equations and how to divided multiple fractions in the all so easy to do steps.

When school was out T.k didn't even ask Kari if she wanted him to walk her home. He was to sad. To bystanders it seemed as if he was oblivious as to where he was even going. He dragged himself into his apartment only to find Matt on the couch.

" Geez T.k you look like you have been to hell and back.." Matt responded to the way T.k looked

" I might as well have been." He looked at his brother with his deep blue eyes that were full of pain and depression.

"Come on little bro.. Was it really that bad?"

" Well, It couldn't have been worse." 

Part 2 coming soon! I love cliffhangers! Mwahahahahaha! 

Please be responsible and review my work! It helps me a lot!


End file.
